Ryu Mizushima
=Ryu Mizushima Ryu was a member of the new generation Haka. Background Ryu was ignored as a child. due to his fathers wealth. His mother was always with her friends and his father always working. Ryu never had friends because he wasn't aloud to enter the village until he was 10, however he did recieve Shinobi Training inside his mansion. At the age of 10, when he was permitted to enter the village he enterered the academy, and graduated after 2 weeks, then trained with swords until the Chunin Exams. During the Chunin Exams Ryu fought other skillful future shinobi, but proved to be superior to them all. Like any other chunin Ryu was givin more and more higher rank missions, until he was given an A-Rank assignment in the Land of Fear. His mission was to go Kurotsuchi Village, and purchase a large inventory of weapons and scrolls. During his mission he was ambushed by three Yorugakure Anbu members, he proceeeded to take them all down without killing them using his twin katanas, making them appear to be at the very least, genin. After his mission was completed and he returned home to the Mist, he was promoted to Jounin; yet found something was missing in his heart and thus left the village, becoming classified as a ''Missing-Nin''.His whole life he had been told about Jashin, and making sacrifices to him; and one day in the land of fear, as Ryu approached Kurotsuchi village there was a pull in his mind. He wasn't sure what caused it at first, at least not until he jumped to the side, avoiding a massive blue blade, weilded by a Ninja wearing Kirigakure atire. He heard a voice in his head, it was Jashin, he took his twin katana's and executed the man before him in Jashin's name, and took the blade. When he arrived to Kurotsuchi Village he noticed the strange behaviour of the people, most parents and childran ran indoors, he took the weapon to the store that supposedly created the seven swords of the mist, and asked about the blade. He was told that it was a special blade with the abilities of all of the seven swords, as well as a few others. This intriqued Ryu, so he left to train with the blade and master it. During his training he was approached by a tall man with gray hair, and became a member of the ''New Akatsuki''. Personality Calm, Impatient, Conceited Ryu is generally calm when moving, and completing the tasks he is assigned to or training, however he has an incrediblly low tolerance when it comes to waiting on things. Ryu is also very proud of his abilities, and thus become Conceited (Arrogant) which eventually lead to his hokage days Appearance Ryu is a normal height medium build male, who carries a large blue bladed sword on his back known as the Kawaejji or "River Edge" which his held by a sash with his former Kirigakure head plate. Abilities Kekkei Genkai '''Swift Release''' Swift Release is and Nature Combination of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning Lightning] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind Wind], or for elite Shinobi just advanced Wind control and grants the user the ability to achieve unbelievable speeds. Examples of this are moving at a high speed, and not suffering bodily damage or tunnel vision. It also grants the ability to see things slower than they actually are. This essentially makes Swift Release users invulnerable to Taijutsu. '''Light Release''' (Borrowed in part from Princeharris1993) Light Release is a unique kekkei genkai, it's style in itself not requiring the simultaneously use of two different elements. Its superior counterpart is Hyper Release, and users of this can control all radiation of the Electromagnetic Spectrum, including Visible Light. The Users of Light Release can not only manipulate visible light, but can allow them to heal others as well, making them excellent users of Medical Ninjutsu. Trivia *Name: Ryu Mizushima *Age: 19 *Clan: None *Birthdate: August 19 *Former Affiliation: Kirigakure *Affiliation: Akatsuki *Ninja Rank: Jounin, Anbu (Former) *Registered Ninja #: 0127884 *Personality: Calm (Yet Impatient), Conceited *Height: 5'09 *Weight: 144 lbs *Blood Type: B- *Favorite Foods: Pork Chops *Least Favorite Foods: Ramen *Hobbies: Sparring, Fighting, Cooking *Assignments Completed: 8 D-Rank, 11 C-Rank, 3 B-Rank, 7 A-Rank, 16 S-Rank *Chakra Natures: Water, Lightning, Wind *Kekkei Genkai: Swift Release, Light Release Dying Scene: "''Blood was running down both sides of his chin dripping to his shirt. His dull eyes fixed on the blade that pierced him, as if his soul had simply exchanged bodies.''" '''Jutsu''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Encampment_Wall Water Release: Water Encampment Wall] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Exploding_Water_Colliding_Wave Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Large_Projectile Water Release: Large Projectile] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Rampaging_Water Water Release: Rampaging Water] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Rising_Water_Slicer Water Release: Rising Water Slicer] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Snake%27s_Mouth Water Release: Snake's Mouth] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone_Technique Water Clone Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hydration_Technique Hydration Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Grudge_Rain Grudge Rain] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough Wind Release: Great Breakthrough] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Slashing_Tornado Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Task_of_the_Dragon Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Electromagnetic_Murder Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_False_Darkness Lightning Release: False Darkness] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Dragon_Tornado Lightning Dragon Tornado] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Hack Lightning Hack] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Illusion_Flash_of_Lightning_Pillar Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar] *Light Transparent Cutter Technique *Walking on Light Technique Refrence